Catch Me-Miari Poems
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: Group of poems by me. They're about Miari Trunks and the tradgites he goes through in his life. Chap. 1, Catch Me(Mt's POV on Gohan's death) Chap.2 Miari Saiyan no Oji (Mt wants revenge on the Jinzouningen) Please r&r.
1. Catch Me

A/N : Yes, another new one-shot from me, Mel-chan! These are truly my favorite to write. Well, R&R! (Note: In the present timeline, Trunks turns Super Saiyan when he was eight. I know in the future it was when he was 13, but in this he also became Super Saiyan at eight.)  
  
Disclaimer : Never owned DBZ and I never will. Oh well!  
  
  
  
Catch Me  
  
When I was younger,...  
  
Was I ever young?  
  
Everyone was young once. Everyone use to be a kid. Weren't they?  
  
Sometimes I'm not so sure.  
  
But I remember how strong he was. How unshakable he stood against the wind, as destruction enveloped our world.  
  
I thought he would always be there....  
  
One of my only happy memories. When he taught me to fly. I flew up so high, and lost control. I was so scared. I couldn't catch myself. The ground rushed up at me furiously. I knew I was going to hit.  
  
Then it stopped.  
  
I looked up and he was there. He smiled and held me close to him. Like I had imagined a father would do to a son. I felt so safe when I was with him.  
  
I thought he would always be there....  
  
When I was older. When he showed me how to fight. How to protect myself. How to protect those I loved and cared for. No matter what, I could never match his strength.  
  
And in a strange way, I didn't want to.  
  
He was the teacher. My sensei. He protected me. That was the way I liked it.  
  
So when I became a SuperSaiyans when I was eight, for that reason, I kept it a secret. I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to surpass him.  
  
We went to fight the androids. They were so strong. So powerful. I wish I could have shown Gohan my real power. Then...then maybe....  
  
Then maybe he would still be there to catch me.....  
  
Then there was that day.... That last day....  
  
I wanted to fight with him... I wanted to be with him when he went to fight.  
  
But he wouldn't let me...  
  
He didn't want me to get hurt.  
  
Oh god Gohan.... If I'd only known...  
  
Then maybe my chest wouldn't be filled with such pain, as I cry uncontrollably every night.  
  
Every night...  
  
When I remember....  
  
I can still see your lifeless form, laying there in a small pool of blood. I remember how all feeling left my body. My tears stinging my eyes, as the rain pours down over us.  
  
Why Gohan....?  
  
Why...?  
  
It was my fault. It was all my fault!  
  
I held your body next to mine, wanting so bad to give you my life. To give you the energy to live.  
  
I wish it would have been me. It was all my fault....  
  
Your eyes stared out at me...  
  
Empty... Like me...  
  
What do dead eyes see?  
  
'No,' I thought,' No Gohan! I have the power to fight them..... I've always had it.'  
  
I cried out, trying to release all my pain and anger. I became a Super Saiyan, to show you the strength I'd hidden.  
  
'No! Gohan! I have the power to help you! Tell me it's not too late..... tell me...please...'  
  
I felt my heart tear in two. Feeling returns in a rush of agony. I feel my soul falling helplessly to be tormented in the hells of my mind.  
  
I'm falling....  
  
I'm out of control....  
  
And no one's there to catch me......  
  
Not anymore.....  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N : Well, you know what to do. r&r! 


	2. Miari Saiyan no Ouji

A/N: Hey, well this really isn't a sequel but it's another short poem and I decided to just put all my short-angst poems together. Don't know how good this one is co,mpared to the first poem, but I hope it's not too bad. ^_^  
  
Also, if anyone reading this is also reading Choices of a Warrior, I am going to post again. I'm just busy latley and there are some things in the story that I want to change. Also I'm writing the sequel and want to finish it before I post the end of Choices. If any one here read Love,Papa I'm going to write another chapter for it. So many people liked it so I decided to write a short epolouge-type-thing. ^_^ Don't know how soon it'll be up, but I am going to write one.  
  
And one more thing! Big thanks to Safire for reviewing over this before I posted it. (you da bomb!) Go check out her first fic! Sensei?! Vegeta?!  
  
Disclaimer: (opps, almost forgot this..) I do not own DBZ. Wish I did, I do not.  
  
Anyway, enough of my chatter. What you clicked here for:  
  
  
  
Miari Saiyan no Ouji  
  
Looking around I see the hell erupting in the world of my birth. The once tall, proud buildings, no more than scrap piles. From the grandest city to the tiniest town, all are rubble. Remnants of a former way of life.  
  
My own home, once four stories high, barely supports one. But it's wonderful, compared to where some others people have been forced to live. Some stay in ally ways, or what remains of a fallen building. Many people live underground. Some think it's more safe there.  
  
Bakas! There is no escaping the Jinzouningen! They have annihilated all corners of Chikyuu. I only wish I could have such hope.  
  
Why are things this way? What have we done to deserve this? Is all that was once good doomed to end? Love is forgotten. Hope is meaningless. Fear is my companion. Anger is my friend. Birth is a damnation. Death is sweet bliss.  
  
I wish I could have the company of the warriors of the past, but they are all dead.  
  
It tortures me, to hear their spirits cry from beyond. To feel their souls beg for vengeance. Yet, I can not give it to them. They gave everything, and I can give them nothing.  
  
Guilt, hate, despair, loneliness, hopelessness - they are all I can feel anymore.  
  
Can no one up there here my pleas?  
  
Screams of death lick my body like flames. Torturing my body to save them, my spirit is long since dead. My soul is lost, forever gone. My heart is vulnerable, and yet rock hard and icy cold. My mind is demented to the point of breaking.  
  
There is no escape. The devils come closer. And all I have are the struggles and burdens of myself. I can not defend against them.  
  
And yet I'm never killed. Though each night, I secretly pray, "Take me! Take me next! Be merciful and set me free from this punishment."  
  
I have a purpose. And I will not be granted death until I fulfill it.  
  
So I humble myself, and travel through time. To plead for help from the past to save the future.  
  
Son Goku, father of Gohan-san.  
  
Son Gohan, son of Goku-san  
  
Vegeta, my father. Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
I ask of your spirits, give me the power, give me the strength, give me the hope. You, who have given everything, give me the will to go on. And in return, I promise you, I will pay the Jinzouningen back for what they have done!  
  
For I am Trunks Briefs, son of Vegeta, student of Gohan. Hope of Chikyuu.  
  
The new Saiyan no Ouji. Prince of a race extinct by the Jinzouningen. For that they will die.  
  
For the massacre of the strongest race, I will spill out their blood and have it flow in rivers.  
  
I am the keeper of the last, precious blood of my father's heritage. The blood of the greatest and most powerful fighters the universe has ever known.  
  
It flows through my veins, and instructs me to kill.  
  
And I will obey. I will slay them.  
  
I am Trunks.  
  
Saiyan no Ouji.  
  
  
  
A/N : Okies. Hope I didn't waste too much of your time with that. (heh heh) Please please PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
